roleplay_community_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Drama Odyssey
Super Drama Odyssey is the first season of the Super Drama series of RPs hosted by TheVenomousLemon. The season's host was Mario, and the co-host was Cappy. The season was won by Grimm, with the runner up being Rabbid Peach. There was a fan favorite vote held, in which Snatcher received 11 votes, becoming the fan favorite over Rabbid Peach and Grimm, who both received 9 votes. Elimination Order *1 - There were 2 rejoins during the course of the season. Rosalina returned into the competition at the end of episode 6, and Spelunky returned at the beginning of episode 11. *2 - Due to Villager's inactivity, he was expelled from the RP, and subsequently replaced by Rosalina. *3 - Several quits occurred throughout the RP. Mona quit for non-canonical reasons, as did Rosalina and BJ, King K Rool quit to prevent Cadence's elimination, and Waluigi quit to prevent Rabbid Peach's elimination. *4 - During the first part of the final episode, the "jury", comprised of everyone voted out after Azura, including Azura, voted one of the 3 finalists off, leaving a final 2. *5 - The second part of the finale hosted a challenge which would determine the winner of the overall season. Season Summary work in progress Events Several major occurrences happened throughout the season, which affected the competition. Rejoin and Debut After the end of episode 10, it was announced that there would be a debut, in which several contestants signed up, as well as a rejoin, where the hosts themselves specifically got to choose who came back. Around 15 people signed up for the debut. An intermission episode was shot showing the interactions of the forthcoming debuters, some of the highlights being Ini and Birdo's fight, Birdo and The Knight's interactions, as well as Ini and Komajiro's friendship. In the end, due to there being no final decision reached, a surprise twist meant that two would ultimately debut, Ini and Komajiro, with the rest getting sent off. The rejoin didn't come with much hype surrounding it, the one contestant chosen to come back by the host was ultimately Spelunky. Captain Toad Captain Toad was an off-screen feature that would involve Captain Toad himself confronting random contestants that did significantly well in the last challenge and offer them a prize. These prizes were: Moon, Multi Moon, Rainbow Star, Dice, Kamek's Wand, Blowaway Candy, Peek-a-Boo, P-Switch, and Nabbit's Bag. The Suing of Mario During the final episode of the season after Grimm collected his winnings, Apollo and Rosalina, with the help of Rabbid Peach, stated that they reported Mario to the authorities and would have him sent to jail after compiling enough information about his mistreatment of his contestants. Due to this, Cappy quit his job as co-host. Miggy and Norm subsequently replaced them as the season 2 hosts. Items Throughout the season, there was a special array of items that were used to help the contestants through the competition. Moon Idol - Grants the user immunity at an elimination. This item was owned by Xemnas, who successfully negated 5 votes from himself, Cadence, who negated 1 vote from Rabbid Peach, and Espio, who negated 3 votes from Spelunky. Multi Moon Idol - Grants the user and one other player immunity at an elimination. This item was owned by King K Rool, who cancelled 0 votes from himself and 2 from Blue Toad, and Rabbid Peach, who negated 0 votes from herself and 6 from Cadence. Shine Sprite Idol '''- This item could only be won in the Sunshine Kingdom, it functions like a normal moon idol. This item was owned by Spelunky, who negated 2 votes from himself. '''Bowser's Power Star - This item could only be gotten in the Party Kingdom, it functions like a normal moon idol. This item was owned by Rabbid Peach, who negated 0 votes with it. Peek-a-Boo - When used before the votes are called out, the user is able to see one person’s vote of their choice. This vote viewing will only be shown to them and the person who’s vote they view will not be aware they had seen it. This item was owned by Mimi, who never ended up using it. Blowaway Candy - When used before the votes are called out, the user gets all of their votes taken off them and their votes are randomly distributed to everyone else up for elimination. This item was used by PAC Man, who deflected 5 votes. P-Switch - When used before the votes are called out, it allows the user to select another person who is UFE, and their votes will be switched around. This item was owned by Waluigi, who switched his 5 votes with PAC Man's, and Blue Toad, who switched his 6 votes with Cadence's. Rainbow Star - When used before a challenge is announced, the player will gain a small advantage in the next challenge they compete in. This item was owned by Komajiro, who used it in episode 15, and Azura, who never got to use it. Kamek’s Wand - '''When used before a challenge is announced, the player can hinder a opponent in an upcoming challenge, making it harder for them to win. This item was owned by Grimm, who used it on Rosalina in episode 9. '''Party Dice - When the Dice is rolled, it will have one of 6 outcomes where the lower you roll, the worse the outcome. These outcomes are (in order from rolling 1-6) gaining 2 votes against you at your next elimination, gaining 1 vote against you at your next elimination, nothing happening at all, losing a vote cast against you at your next elimination, gaining an advantage in the next immunity challenge and gaining immunity in the next immunity challenge. This item was owned by Azura, who never got to use it. Nabbit’s Bag - When the voting begins, you pick a contestant and replace their vote with yours. However, If you have already casted your vote before using this item, you are unable to use it. This item was owned by Snatcher, who used it on Rabbid Peach in episode 13.